College
by Chibi Angel2
Summary: The Digidestine are going to college! WRITTEN BY aNGEL cOPIED BY cHIBI


Davis woke up a little late one morning. Being very tired from a big party   
the previous night to congratulate most of the Digi-destined for completing   
Highschool. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.   
  
"What a night." He said looking around and seeing Demiveemon asleep in an   
armchair.   
  
Suddenly his door burst open and there stood Kari, Tai, Izzy, Mimi, TK,   
Angel, Matt, Joe, Yolei, Ken, Meg, Alisha, Dawn, and ------Sora.   
  
"Rise and shine sleepy head!" Kari said.   
"Today's a whole new day!" Tai added with a big smile.   
"What are you all doin here?" Davis asked groggily.   
"Duh!" Matt said.   
"We're here to get you up so we can party!" Angel said winking and   
flashing Davis a peace sign.   
"But we partied all last night." Davis said rubbing his eyes yet again.   
"But we're all applying for college at noon and we're gonna party before   
and party afterwards!" Dawn said.   
"I don't really feel like partying...I have this really bad headache...and   
I keep throwing up..." Davis said falling back into his bed.   
"That..." Meg started. "is called a hang over."   
"Yeah," Ken said. "Angel and Matt said it's something you get after being   
drunk."   
Davis' eyes grew big. "D-d, d-d-d-drunk!" He yelled sitting up quickly.   
"Yup!" Sora said sticking out her tongue.   
"You got drunk, Tai got drunk, Sora got drunk, I got drunk, Matt got   
drunk, and..." Angel stopped. "I think that's it." She thought hard.   
  
Matt shook his head.   
  
"The effect hasn't quite worn off of Angel yet." Joe said.   
"It has too I do this all the time!" Angel said and started laughing. Then   
she stopped. "Hey speaking of being drunk what did I do last night when I was   
drunk some one tell me was it crazy?" She said quickly.   
  
Izzy put his hand on his mouth and blushed. Joe, TK, and Ken put their hands   
on their cheeks and blushed. Kari, Meg, Dawn, and Yolei gave Angel dirty   
looks. Angel looked confused and totally clueless.   
  
"We'll explain later when you're sober..." Izzy said still blushing. She   
shrugged.   
"So get up and get dressed!" Yolei said.   
"Alright Yolei keep your shirt on." Davis said. "Please…"   
  
Everyone laughed loudly as Yolei crossed her arms…   
  
"Very funny…"   
  
  
  
  
  
"Grr! Davis! Hurry up!" Meg yelled.   
"Alright!"   
  
Davis walks out of his room sliding a T-shirt over his head.   
  
"Oooh…looks like someone was hiding quite a body under there." Angel said   
and fell to the floor laughing.   
"Did you guys let her drink again when I left the room?" Matt asked.   
"Sorry Matt…" Everyone said.   
  
Matt got a sweatdrop and sighed. Later that night Angel was sitting down when   
her parents came in with her brother.   
  
"Angel where were you last night?" Her dad asked. "Didn't I tell you   
you're mother was coming?"   
"Oh…sorry dad…party." Angel said finishing up what she was writing and   
shoving it into an envelope.   
"What's that?" Her mother asked.   
"College application…" Angel said and went to turn the door handle on the   
door.   
"RING!"   
  
Angel dived for the phone and picked it up. She gasped.   
  
"Are you serious! I'll be right there!"   
  
Angel slammed the phone down and ran to the door quickly.   
  
"What happened Angel?" TJ asked cluelssly.   
"Joe proposed!"   
"Who's Joe?   
"A friend…"   
"Who's he propose to?"   
"Dawn!"   
"Who's Dawn?"   
"A FRIEND!!!!! Now I gotta go! Mom mail this for me."   
  
Angel handed her mom the envelope and ran outside quickly. Her mother stared   
at the envelope.   
  
"I think I better go drive her…I smell alcohol…" Her dad said and left   
with TJ.   
  
Angel's mom looked at the envelope again and smirked. She ripped it down the   
middle…   
  
  
  
  
Weeks later the others, even Angel, got their letters for whether or not they   
were approved.   
  
"I was approved!" Tai said.   
"So was I." Kari said.   
  
They all had been approved for the same college. But Angel didn't look happy   
at all. Tears filled her eyes.   
  
"Angel what's wrong?" Dawn put her hand on her shoulder.   
"I…I was approved…"   
"Then you should be happy!" Izzy said.   
"For a different college…"   
  
Matt's eyes grew big. Everyone but Sora gasped.   
  
"Angel how could this have happened? We all signed up for the same one…"   
Kari said.   
"Yeah…we all saw you take yours form from the stack where we got ours."   
Mimi said.   
"I know…I applied for the right one." She said with tears in her eyes as   
Matt put his arms around her.   
"What happened that day?" Davis asked.   
"I filled out the form…went to mail it…answered the phone and left   
quickly because Joe proposed to Dawn…" Dawn blushed. "I handed the letter   
to…"   
  
Angel stood dead in her tracks and tears filled her eyes more. Her legs   
became weak and she collapsed.   
  
"Angel you handed the letter to who?" Yolei asked as Matt helped her up.   
"My mom! She sent in a different application! How could she!"   
  
Angel broke down and cried into Matt shirt. He hugged her as the thought of   
him being away from her for so long again struck him. He hugged her tighter.   
Not wanting to let her go again.   
  
"You two were gone from eachother so long before…" Meg said.   
"Yeah…" Dawn said. "How are you two gonna do it again?"   
Angel turned to them. Eyes still filled with tears. "I can't…I wanna go with   
you guys…I've never heard of this College…"   
"Do you think you can get another application and send it in before we   
start?" Joe asked.   
"I don't know…" Angel cried. "I don't know…"   
"Don't cry Angel…and I don't wanna hear you say, "I don't know". It's not   
like you." TK said.   
"Go pick up another application and send it in." Ken said. "We'll even go   
with you."   
"Thank you guys…but I just want Matt to come with me." She said.   
"Ok. We'll be at my house when you're done." Tai said.   
"We'll be back." Matt said and walked with Angel to her car.   
  
Angel and Matt hopped into Angel's powder blue sports convertible and Angel   
started it. She flipped open her glasses and put them on as she pulled out of   
her parking space and took off down the street. Everyone watched as the car   
sped off.   
  
"Poor Angel…" Izzy said.   
"Yeah. I hope she can get switched…life in college won't be the same   
without her." Alisha said sadly.   
  
Meanwhile Angel and Matt had pulled into their apartment area. Matt looked   
confused.   
  
"Why are we here?" He asked.   
"I need to talk to my mom…you need to go to your apartment because your   
dad needs to talk to you about something."   
"Oh. Ok. I'll come by your apartment after I talk to my dad." He kissed her   
cheek and jumped out.   
  
They ran up the stairs and to their separate apartments and inside. Angel   
looked around at her parents and TJ. Sitting down watching TV like nothing   
was wrong.   
  
"Hi Angel…were you accepted to college?" Her dad asked with a smile.   
"Yeah…" Angel said angrily. "For the wrong college!" She yelled and   
slammed the paper onto the table in front of her dad.   
"What? The wrong college?" He looked at the paper. "How?"   
"I dunno…why don't you ask MOTHER." Angel shot her a deadly glance.   
  
Her mother stayed cool and even smirked a little. Her dad looked at her   
mother.   
  
"What did you do now Angie?" He asked.   
"Well…I want my little Angel to get a good education so I wanted her to go   
to my college. So I ripped up her other one and sent in the one for mine."   
She smiled.   
"Wait…" Her dad stopped. "you went to college in America! That's where I   
met you!"   
"You just didn't want me to go to college with Matt! How could you!"   
"Angel you're blinded by his ways…you should fall in love with someone who   
can provide for you!"   
"I don't care if I have to live in a cardboard box as long as Matt's with   
me I'm happy!"   
"But I don't want you to live in a cardboard box! I want you to live a   
rich life like me!"   
"But if I'm with Matt everything will seem like the rich life! I'll be   
happy! But my happiness doesn't matter to you! You just want me to be   
miserable!"   
"Now you listen here missy…"   
"No you listen to me! I can't believe you'd go so low just to keep me away   
from him! What about my other friends? Why should I have to be alone at some   
unknown college where I don't know anyone!"   
"Well…you will know someone." Her mother said.   
"You…" Angel stared. "you didn't…you wouldn't…"   
"I did and I am sending you off there very soon."   
"YOU PUT ME IN THE SAME COLLEGE AS HIM!?!?!?"   
"Well Angel "him" has a name…"   
"Yeah…diablo…devil….Satan…spawn of evil…"   
  
TJ and her dad laughed loudly at Angel's comment as the door to their   
apartment opened and Matt walked in.   
  
"What are you doing here!" Angel's mother stood up.   
"He's here to pick me up…we have a big time double date tonight with the   
others."   
"Well…have fun you two." Her dad smiled.   
"Wow so you're Matt!" TJ jumped up. "Angel told me so much about you! Can   
I shake your hand?"   
Matt smiled. "Sure." He shook his hand. "You're TJ right?"   
"Wow!" He said amazed. "You know my name!"   
  
Angel smiled at the fact that TJ liked Matt so well. She was also happy that   
her dad liked Matt as well. But her mother would still be stubborn. Angel   
knew this didn't have to do with the Digital World because she quite liked   
Mimi, Cody, Kari, Joe, Izzy, and TK. She looked at her…determined to get the   
truth.   
  
"Mother why do you hate Matt more than the others?" She asked.   
"Well…" Her mother sighed. "it's because…"   
"Well? We're waiting?" Danny, Angel's dad asked.   
"He's…the son…of my…first…love…"   
"WHAT! YOU MEAN YOU WERE ON LOVE WITH MY DAD!" Matt yelled.   
"Yes…and visa versa…but then he met your mother…broke my heart…and you   
look so much like him…I didn't want that to happen to Angel…"   
"How come you wait almost eight years to tell me this!?!?" Angel yelled.   
"I don't know…" She wiped away a small tear.   
  
Just then there was a knock on the door and TJ opened it. He raised an   
eyebrow.   
  
"Who the heck are you?" He asked.   
"TJ!" Angel pulled him away from the door. "Come in Mr. Ishida." She let   
him in and closed the door shooting a glance at TJ who shrugged.   
"What are you doing here?" Angel's dad asked.   
"Well I heard Matt yelling "You mean you were in love with my dad" so I   
figured Angie finally told them and came over."   
"I can't believe this. I never even thought…man Matt we were this close to   
being related!" Angel said. "Thank goodness we're not!"   
"Yeah…me too."   
"But…" Angel began to cry. "I still have to go to another college…"   
  
Matt hugged her. She just cried while Mr. Ishida looked at Angel's mom. She   
now realized that Matt wasn't going to do that to Angel. She finally realized   
that Matt cared for her. Her mother broke into tears.   
  
"Angel I'm sorry…"   
  
Angel's mom pulled her away from Matt and hugged her.   
  
"I know now that he'd never do to you what his father did to me…and now I   
regret all those times I hurt you…"   
  
  
  
  
A long time passed till the day they were to leave for college came. Angel   
hadn't gotten her new application in on time and was forced to go to the   
unknown school.   
  
"Well…" Matt said at the bus station. "I guess…this is…good bye…"   
"Matt…I don't wanna leave you again…" She cried.   
"Oh come on…" Sora muttered.   
"We'll miss you Angel…" Dawn hugged her.   
"I'll miss all of you too…" Angel hugged Dawn. "I know you're engaged but   
don't you dare get married till I'm there."   
"You got it." Dawn laughed.   
  
Angel hugged everyone then turned to Matt again.   
  
"Matt…I'll send you a message on my D-terminal as often as possible…" She   
said with tears in her eyes.   
"Me too…" He smiled.   
  
Angel kissed him then jumped onto her bus and found a seat. She waved as her   
bus drove off. Shoymon waved her ear also. Matt waved then looked away when   
the bus was out of sight.   
  
"You ok Matt?" TK asked putting his hand on his shoulder.   
"Yeah TK…" He said wiping away his tears before anyone else saw them.   
"I'll be fine…"   
  
(They took their Digimon with them but they stay at in training except   
Patamon and Gatomon)   
  
  
Months have passed and Angel didn't much care for her two stupidly blonde   
roommates. Jenna and Candy. Candy always had a boy in the room every night so   
she was forced to do her work in a lounge somewhere. Jenna was always asking   
Angel to make an excuse for her for being late, skipping school, or cutting   
classes. They did not take college seriously at all. One night while Angel   
was actually doing her homework on her bed, her D-terminal went off. She   
dropped her pencil and pulled it out of her drawer by her bed.   
  
"What's that?" Candy asked.   
"My D-terminal." She said.   
"Oh I forgot…you were one of those special Digi-destined kids we were   
learning about…" Candy said jealously.   
"Don't be so mean. At least she's somewhat famous." Shoymon said smiling.   
"It's not like she's a singer or something." Jenna said looking up from   
her note from a boy.   
"Oh I was…"   
"You're kidding. Who were you?" Candy asked in disbelief.   
"Angel…Sugar and Spice…" She said then gasped. "Shoymon! It's from Matt!"   
Angel said excitedly.   
"Really! It is! Wow read it to me!"   
"What?! You? Quiet Angel got a letter from a boy!" Candy looked over her   
shoulder.   
"Oh Matt…" Angel said blushing as she hugged the D-terminal. "I love you   
so much…"   
"Well read it Angel I'm anxious!" Shoymon jumped up and down with her ears   
flying every which way.   
"Alright! Listen Shoymon…" Angel pushed Candy away and began to read…   
  
"Dear Angel,   
Hi. I'm sure you guessed by now that it's me. Matt. And I told you   
I'd write you as often as I could. Well I've been really busy over here so I   
haven't had much time to actually write you. But in between classes and on   
breaks when I didn't have too much work I've worked on a song for you. Next   
time I see you I will sing it to you. I really miss you and I hope you're   
doin alright. Well I gotta go now…looks like Tai got drunk again. See ya!   
Love,   
Matt   
P.S Let me know how things are going with you when you reply! ^-^ And tell   
Shoymon Tsunomon said he misses her!   
  
Angel sighed dreamily and fell back onto her bed. Shoymon blushed.   
  
"Tsunomon misses me…"   
"Oh Shoymon…I really miss him…I wanna go back so bad…" Angel said wiping   
away a tear and hugging Shoymon.   
"Well write him back!" Shoymon said.   
"Alright! Calm down!" Angel began to type a reply.   
  
"Dear Matt,   
Oh I'm so glad you e-mailed me! Oh I miss you so much! It's been   
miserable here without you! How are the others? And how's Tsunomon? Shoymon   
says she misses him a lot. I'm glad you haven't forgot me. I would have   
e-mailed you too but I've been tied down with so much homework and stuff I   
haven't had time! Too much work! Plus I never get any done in my room since   
my roommate Candy always wants the room each night. She actually didn't have   
a guy in here tonight. A miracle! Well I gotta go…I have a report to do for   
class and it's due tomorrow. I love you!   
Love,   
Angel   
  
She sighed as she hit the send button. Shoymon looked at her.   
  
"Don't worry Angel…you'll see him again soon."   
"Yeah but I wanna see him now Shoymon! I haven't even kissed him in   
forever…"   
"Oh quit whinin and get dressed." Candy said pulling a shirt over her head.   
"Huh? Why?"   
"Girl there is a big party tonight and you have to come! You're meetin   
someone tonight."   
"Huh!?!? But me and Matt,"   
"Matt isn't here and what he doesn't know won't hurt him!" Jenna said   
zipping her pants.   
"I am NOT betraying Matt like that." Angel turned back to her essay.   
"Oh forget that stupid essay! And you say you were Angel of Sugar and   
Spice! You don't have a bad girl bone in your body!"   
"Uh oh…" Shoymon said.   
"Oh really?" Angel stood up and slowly walked towards Candy. "Are you   
trying to tell me I'm not bad enough?" She asked. "I'll show you bad…let's go   
to that party…"   
  
  
  
  
Matt was laying on his bed trying to take advantage of his break. Just then   
Tai walked in and walked to his bed.   
  
"Hey Matt there's a party tonight. You goin?"   
"No…Angel's gonna call me soon…I'm waiting…"   
"It's ok if you miss the call…you can always e-mail her with your   
d-terminal."   
"Tai this is the only chance we get to talk for awhile so I have to get   
the,"   
  
Just then the phone rang and Matt jumped up to grab it. Tai got to is first.   
  
"Angel?"   
"Hi Tai…where's Matt?"   
"Right here hold on…"   
"Gimme that phone!" Matt took it from him. "Hello?" He said.   
"Oh Matt!" Tears came to Angel's eyes.   
"Angel…" He said.   
"Angel quit cryin! You're gonna scare Jay away when he gets here!" Candy   
yelled in the background.   
"He isn't here for me so I don't care!" Angel yelled. Matt laughed. "Oh   
Matt I've missed you. How have you been?"   
  
  
  
End~  
  
  
There might be a part II :D 


End file.
